What Happens in Vegas
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: When Briar Rose and Jake want to get married, they ask the now 17-year-old Puck and Sabrina to be witnesses. The group heads for Vegas, but after the wedding, Briar and Jake leave Puck and Sabrina alone in Vegas.
1. Prologue

**A/N** I'm back! =] someone asked for a story, so here I am! I don't know how long it'll be yet—however long it takes to make stuff work out, haha.

To **FlareonRocks**, asked me for a story.

_Prologue_

Sabrina Grimm snuck down the hallway with the most unlikely person of all: Puck, the Trickster King. In fact, they were working towards a common goal for once. They were working _together_ to achieve something—in fact, they had even agreed to do it the same way, something which was unprecedented in the over five years of living in the same house.

Sabrina stepped soundlessly without thinking, years of running away and of sneaking around the Grimm house kicking in. She allowed them to take over, knowing that if she thought too much about it, her mind would mess her up. Puck, on the other hand, was hovering an inch or so above the ground, the color of his pink wings oddly muted in the darkness.

Sabrina had a hard time not giggling—she kept having to bite her lip to keep the laughter inside. It was all so…ridiculous. And romantic. And a tiny bit ironic. And to think…Briar Rose and Jake wanted _her_ help. Well, her and Puck's. But still.

At last, they made it to the door, and once there, Sabrina unlocked all the locks—_It feels like there are more than usual_—and then they were free, out in the cold February air. And then Briar and Jake were there, grinning like idiots as they hugged each other. It was time, finally! They were, with Sabrina and Puck as witnesses, going to Vegas to get married! Finally, they would be husband and wife.

Into the darkness, the foursome crept. They walked to the closest edge of the barrier, Briar and Sabrina giggling excitedly while Jake just grinned and Puck followed silently up behind. Once they reached the barrier over an hour later, Jake pulled a potion from one of the many pockets of his coat.

"Drink this, gorgeous," he said, pulling Briar close to him with his free hand and giving her the vial. "It'll rearrange your atoms for about fifteen minutes so that the barrier thinks you're human-but only drink half now. You'll need the rest to get home."

Jake gave a different vial to Puck who immediately drank half of it.

Briar kissed Jake gently on the lips before drinking half the potion. She shuddered-the potion burned her throat and made her feel slightly sick. Puck, on the other hand, remained silent and didn't show any signs that it was unpleasant-_He's gotten quieter with age._ After nodding to herself a few times, Briar took out her cell phone and called a cab, telling the cabby that the faster he drove, the more money she'd give him. Ten minutes later, a shabby little cab came barreling down the road. Immediately, the group got in.

Half an hour later, they were at the airport. They paid the cabby, and Jake sprinkled him with Forgetful Dust-Briar's fairy godmothers couldn't know where they had gone for a while. Not until they were married.

As they boarded the plane, Briar and Jake shared a look—one that was definitely not as love struck as the previous ones. There was a mischievous look in Jake's eyes that Sabrina occasionally got, and the beautiful princess had an equally evil look in her green eyes.

"Let the games begin," Jake murmured into her ear before taking his seat next to his niece. And beginning they were.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** HEY! I'm back! If any of you lovely readers wants to help me make a really hard decision, PM me! I'd love the help.

For **FlareonRocks**

_Chapter One_

The group had gotten two rooms at a hotel. At first, Briar and Sabrina had shared a room, as had Jake and Puck. But, when a week after arriving, Jake and Briar had gotten married in a beautiful ceremony, unlike what most people think of when they think Vegas wedding, the newly weds had taken one room and Sabrina and Puck were forced to share one—much to their chagrin.

The first night of this, neither had actually realized that Jake and Briar would be sharing a room, leaving Puck and Sabrina to do the same. When Puck had attempted to enter the room, he had found a sock on the door and rather suspicious noises coming from the room. He had quickly decided not to even try to enter.

Before walking away, Puck also noticed a note:

_Puck—_

_Hope you don't mind—Briar and I will be sharing a room from now on. Go to Sabrina's room with this note, and I'm sure she'll let you crash there._

_-Jake_

For a moment, Puck simply stared at the note in horror. Go to Sabrina's room and ask to spend the night? Was Jake kidding? Sure, they were on better terms now that they were both older. He was more mature, she didn't take things as hard. They barely even fought anymore. But to actually have it suggested that Puck—who was, at that point, a seventeen year old boy—ask to spend the night with an equally seventeen Sabrina…by her uncle no less! It seemed ridiculous.

Another weird noise from the bedroom sent Puck running down the hall to the elevator. He'd sleep in the lobby if Sabrina wouldn't take him—it would be _way_ less awkward than standing outside that door!

* * *

Sabrina had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the frantic knocking. She toweled off her hair and slipped on the tarry cloth robe the hotel had supplied. It was short, coming about halfway down her thigh, but Sabrina didn't care. Gone were her days of feeling awkward about her body—she knew she was gorgeous, and she embraced it.

Opening the hotel door, Sabrina was shocked to see Puck standing before her. Despite herself, she began to blush. She was wearing essentially _nothing_, and Puck wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring-at her legs, at her rather clearly defined breasts, at the water falling in drips down her neck.

"Um. Hi?" she asked, rubbing at her hair with the towel just to have something to do.

"Hey," Puck said. He paused for a long moment. "Um, so, I'm really sorry about this but…" He shoved the note at her. "If you won't take me I guess I'll go sleep in the lobby but there were weird noises and I'd rather be anywhere but near that door."

"…" Sabrina had to think before she realized what Puck had said (he was so nervous he wasn't making much sense) and then tried to push the thought of her uncle and Briar fornicating out of her mind. "Uhh I guess you can stay here. Except…crap…there's one bed…"

"Oh. Ok. Well, I can go…" Puck turned to walk away, but Sabrina caught his arm.

"No, it's cool, really. I mean. Just don't try anything."

Smiling just a tiny bit, Puck entered the room.

* * *

The next morning found Puck and Sabrina fast asleep on either side of a pillow wall separating the bed in two. It also found Jake and Briar packing up, planning to go to Paris for a week or two as their honeymoon and return for Puck and Sabrina on their way back—needless to say that Puck and Sabrina had no idea this was going to happen.

"Is this really a good idea?" the new Mrs. Grimm asked her husband. "I mean, yeah, they can't buy tickets home because they're underage, but…is it really our place to interfere?"

Jake laughed at his bride. "Briar, baby, we're Grimms. This is what we do. Those two have been in love for years and now they're both mature enough to deal with it. But they won't unless we push them."

He pulled Briar into an amazing kiss, holding her tightly to him. She melted against him, reveling in the fact that he was all hers, until death do them part.

When the kiss broke, she sighed dramatically. "Well…fine. I want to fit in in this family. If that means interfering in someone else's life, so be it."

Grinning from ear to ear, Jake grabbed her again.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** Hello, luvvies. I'm back, and fabulous as ever! (me? Conceited? Nah.) I've been getting really awesome reviews, so THANK YOU! I love to hear from my readers, especially when they're as awesome as all of you. However, if you aren't logged in, I can't respond!

To **FlareonRocks **!

_Chapter Two_

Sabrina stretched, a huge grin on her face. She felt happy to be alive, well rested, and exuberant for no apparent reason. In short, she felt better than she had in _ages_.

Until she rolled over and screamed because there was a boy in her bed.

Puck came awake with a start, sitting up and slashing out wildly, expecting an attacker. A moment later, when Sabrina was no longer screaming and Puck was slightly more awake, he realized that there wasn't anything _to_ slash. Sabrina had just had a mild freak out.

"What. Are. You. Screaming. For!" he demanded, his voice gruff from sleep. He was cranky, and he knew it, but that didn't make him any nicer. That had been happening quite a bit lately, or so it seemed to Sabrina. He'd gone from an annoying little boy, to a cool guy, to a sulky teenager—leaving her completely confused.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because there's some dude in my bed?" Sabrina responded, her voice snapping out viciously. She didn't want to be mean, either, but if he was going to act like that, why should she play nice? He'd do better with a taste of his own medicine.

Puck glared. "And whose idea was me being in your bed?"

"Who came to my room with nowhere else to go?"

"Who wouldn't just let me sleep in the lobby?"

"Who—" Sabrina began, but was interrupted from a knock.

Grumbling about idiotic boys, Sabrina stumbled out of the bed and to the door. She opened it, and a bellboy handed her a note. It was from, of all people, Uncle Jake.

_'Brina,_

_We've decided to skip out and go to Paris! We'll be back in two weeks—stick to Puck like glue! _

_Love,_

_Uncle Jake and Aunt Briar._

Sabrina screamed again.

* * *

Stepping of the plane, Briar took a deep breath of air, looking around herself in awe. She had never expected to escape the barrier, to be able to travel…to be able to find a man she loved and loved her back. And now here she was, with a new husband, in _Paris_. It was surreal.

Jake stepped out next to her, grabbing her hand. "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly. Briar had tears in her eyes.

She nodded, dapping clumsily at her eyes. "I just…I was trapped for so long and now…now I'm here. With you. _Thanks_ to you. I…I can hardly believe it."

Jake pulled her against him, crushing her to him. "Briar, honey, we're gonna travel as much as you want. I can make more of that potion. You can see the world. You don't have to be trapped anymore. Not now that I can get you out."

Briar looked up at him and smiled. "Jake Grimm, you're something else, you know that?"

Jake gave her his daredevil smile. "You know you love me."

"Can't deny that," Briar said, going up on her toes to give him a lingering kiss. "Not that I'd want to."

* * *

For the twentieth time, Sabrina dialed her uncle's cell number. She didn't want to call home—then the fairy godmothers would find out sooner, rather than later, and her father would freak.

Not that Sabrina didn't want to get Jake in trouble. She did. But she didn't want to ruin Briar's happiness as a result. But this was getting ridiculous.

Puck, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm. And rather snarky. "Look, I can just fly us home, ok? Whatever. So stop freaking out."

Sabrina turned on him. "Ok, listen here, _freak boy_. Some of us don't want to be that close to you. Ever. Not to mention Briar and Jake will be expecting us to be here when they get back, and I don't want to worry them."

Puck stood up. "Fine. Be a bitch. Whatever. I'm outta here, Grimm."

With that, he opened the window and popped his wings out—or tried to.

"…Well, this is embarrassing," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Although she was mad at him, she was still a bit concerned. And curious. She was really curious.

"My wings won't come out. Obviously," Puck snapped.

"Ugh, you know what? Just jump. I don't even care anymore. I'm just so sick of hearing you whinewhinewhine, 24/7. So go."

"Fine! I'm gone!" Puck went to the door and marched out, slamming the door behind him.

Sabrina grabbed the phone and angrily dialed her uncle for the twenty-first time, completely unsure why they had both just exploded.

* * *

"You think Puck's tried to fly yet?" Briar asked as they stood in the elevator going to their Parisian rooms.

"Knowing Puck? Yeah, probably." Jake laughed. "I can't believe neither of them noticed that the potion you took and the potion he took were different colors."

"They were distracted," Briar defended.

Jake shrugged. "Either way, they're stuck there for now. And we," he said, offering Briar his hand to help her out of the elevator, "get to have a real honeymoon."

He unlocked the door and pulled her in with him as she giggled.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating. Ya'll have NO idea how busy I am. Let's see…I'm finishing 9th grade in half the time, then starting 10th right after spring break. I'm in a play that is going on stage in 3 weeks. I'm seriously sleep deprived. And I just got my heartbroken. So…yeah. I barely have time to breathe, let alone update. Sorries.

For **FlareonRocks**

_Chapter Three_

**Puck's POV**

Girls. Ugh. Why do we need them again? Oh, yeah. They're hot. Except when they're bitchy—so almost never. Why does Sabrina Grimm have to be so effing tense and moody all the time? I used to like her, and then we both grew up and she just got annoying.

And pretty. Really pretty. But that isn't the point. The point is that her stupid uncle convinced us to go to Vegas, and then abandoned us, and my wings won't work, and she isn't helping _at all_. Some Grimm she is. Isn't she supposed to figure all of this out, not ask stupid questions?

The worst bit in all of this is that somewhere, deep down, even though we never talk anymore, I still like her.

**

* * *

Sabrina's POV**

Why is Puck such a jerk? I mean, honestly, I ask a simple question and he goes all menopause on me. It's like I'm somehow in the wrong. Did I drag him to Vegas? No. Did I make his wings not work? No. I'm trying to figure out what's wrong, but he won't let me.

Things were so much easier when I could just think of him as an annoying little boy and not a hot seventeen year old who I want to see shirtless.

**

* * *

Third party POV (aka, general.)**

Puck stormed downstairs, his eyes a dark, stormy gray. The anger rolling off of him was almost tangible. Why were his wings acting up? What had Jake Grimm done to him? All Puck wanted to do was leave Vegas, just to prove to Sabrina that he wouldn't hesitate to leave her. He had no idea why this was important, of course. It just was. It was an Unquestionable Truth.

Pulling out his own cell phone, Puck called someone he had come to rely on: Veronica Grimm.

* * *

Sabrina flopped down on the bed, fighting back tears. Why was Puck always such a jerk lately? Sure, when they were younger, he'd played a lot of tricks on her. But in a weird way, this new quiet thing was worse. At least when he played tricks on her, she knew he cared. But when he ignored her almost completely? It was like he wished she would just disappear, or didn't think she was worth his time.

Sabrina sat up, her eyes narrowing. The thought that he didn't think she was good enough for him, that she wasn't worth it, woke something within Sabrina that had been dormant for a long time. She was Sabrina Grimm. She was hot. She was smart and fun and amazing. Where did Puck get off making her feel inferior?

Resolve in her eyes, Sabrina sent her uncle a text and then walked to her closest. It was time to start playing in her league.

* * *

"Jake did _WHAT_!" Veronica Grimm exploded.

"Yeah. I know. I'm pretty pissed myself," Puck responded calmly. "He somehow deactivated my wings and your…offspring is being annoying, as usual."

Veronica sighed. This was a topic that came up often in their conversations. Ever since Puck and Sabrina had come through the Book of Everafter, Puck had been talking to Veronica about pretty much everything. He had guy friends, sure—other Everafters, some regular kids from school. But he didn't have anyone to talk to—not since he and Sabrina had both hit puberty and it was awkward to talk. Veronica became his Person.

And the only time she found it strenuous to be that Person was when he brought Sabrina up. "Puck. You love her, you idiot. And we both know she feels the same way, so just ask her out or kiss her or something."

"Veronica," Puck said, a warning in his voice. She was always telling him things like that, but it wasn't true. It just…wasn't. "If you aren't going to be helpful…"

Veronica sighed again. "Look, telling Henry won't help anyone. So try to play nice with Sabrina and I'll cover for you, because anything else will set off his alarms. I'll try to get in touch with Jake, and worst comes to worst, you just wait out the two weeks and bust his balls when he returns."

"Fine," Puck grumbled before hanging up.

* * *

Jake finally looked at his cell phone. After several hours of just Briar time, he was finally ready to face what he knew was coming. _**48 missed called. One new text.**_ Jake looked at his missed calls: **Sabrina **_**x34. **_**Puck **_**x6. **_**Ronnie **_**x8.**_The text was from Sabrina.

_**Jacob Grimm. I hate you. Just fyi. Because of you, I'm stuck with a dumbass. When you get back, do NOT expect a very happy welcoming. But you know what? I'm not gonna let your jack ass-ness ruin this trip. So when you come back and find out what I've been up to…well, just know it's your fault. Love ya! XP**_

Jake shook his head, grinning. Everyone always compared Sabrina to Henry and Veronica, but the truth was, she was becoming more and more like her uncle—and he was most certainly not complaining. This was promising to be very entertaining.

**

* * *

A/N** So…this was shortish and not that great. Sorry. I was rushed. More to come if/when I have time!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N (read for info!)**…So…I haven't written in…um…a while. Sorry. You guys have no freaking idea how much crap I've been going through. My boyfriend and I broke up, so I was moping for a while. My best friend abandoned me. My dog (my little brother, for all intents and purposes) died. I started an accelerated program and am now doing 9 hours of school a day, plus extracurriculars. Basically, I barely have time to sleep and use the bathroom, what with all the pain and school, let alone write.

But I'm writing now, so be grateful!

For **FlareonRocks** (no, I haven't forgotten this story haha)

_Chapter Four_

Sabrina pulled out her wallet, gleefully extracting her uncle's credit card—the one he'd left 'for emergencies'. She handed it to the checkout girl and took her bag; Sabrina was planning something bad. Really bad. And she could keep the grin off her face.

If she was going to be stuck in Vegas for two weeks, she sure as hell was gonna have some fun—whatever the cost. Right now? That cost was exactly $427.67. But if that was what it took to completely blow Puck's brain…well, what was a girl to do?

* * *

Puck walked back into the hotel room, grumbling to himself. Veronica and her stupid advice. Why did he have to play nice with Sabrina? She never played very nicely with him. As soon as she hit puberty, she got bitchy and _never_ played nice with him. Although it was plenty rare for her to do so _before_ puberty, it had happened, upon occasion.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_ Puck shook his head. Of course he would follow Veronica's advice—after all, he hadn't given Sabrina much reason to be nice to him. And if they were going to be there for two weeks…well, maybe it was time that they reconnected.

That was until he saw the Victoria's Secret bag.

* * *

Sabrina flipped her hair, laughing as she talked to a guy at least three years older than she was. She had bought a bikini (among other things) from Victoria's Secret, leaving the bag where she knew Puck would find it. She was now at the pool, soaking up the sun and the attention of a _very_ hot twenty year old.

Sabrina laughed again and touched his shoulder—his name was Gordon, and he was a tourist from California. He was tall, with sandy blond hair and blue-green eyes. He was also _extremely_ fit, and Sabrina was very much enjoying looking at him. It didn't hurt that Puck, once he saw them, would go crazy. If he cared.

Sabrina's plan was many faceted. Part of it was to see if Puck still cared—and, if he did, to make him show it. Part of it was to have a little fun—how often did a girl get to flirt with extremely hot men? And part of it was to show her uncle just how big a mistake it was to leave her there with Puck.

_Part one, check_, Sabrina thought as Puck's voice ripped through the general hubbub.

"Grimm!" he thundered, marching across to where she sat talking to a half-naked wannabe model. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

He had read her receipt—and seen some of the merchandize. He was, in short, furious. Just what did she think she was doing? The stuff in there…well, it made her seem like a prostitute.

Sabrina rolled her eyes dramatically. "That's just a family friend," she explained to Gordon. She leaned forward, exposing her rather ample bosom even more. "What do you say to us getting out of here?" she breathed against his ear.

Gordon shuddered and nodded. "Yeah, ok, but what about that guy?" He used his chin to gesture in Puck's direction, his eyes straying to Sabrina's chest.

_What a sleaze,_ she though. Then she mentally grinned. _What a_ fun _sleaze_.

"What about him?"

His eyes briefly made contact with hers. "Let's go."

* * *

Puck watched as Sabrina acted like a little slut, leaning into that perv who, very openly, underessed her with his eyes—as if she wasn't already mostly naked. Puck watched as they stood up together, and that same perv—who looked a few years older that Sabrina—slipped his arm around her waist, and then slowly down to her ass. Puck watched as Sabrina giggled and led him in the opposite direction, very obviously ignoring Puck.

Anger, pure and sweet, rushed through him. Sabrina was _his_ responsibility. Even if they hadn't spoken in a while. She was his to watch after, and even if she wasn't, what happened to the sweet, rather conservative girl, he'd thought he'd known? She was acting like a slut. In fact, she was acting like she wanted to have sex with that overly perfect man-boy.

A new kind of fury erupted in Puck. Wasn't Veronica always telling him that they were made for each other? Didn't everyone say that they were secretly in love? If that was true, what the hell was Sabrina doing skanking around with other guys? _No_, Puck decided right then. _That isn't going to happen. Sabrina is mine—mine to protect, mine to infuriate, mine to lo_—Puck mentally choked on the word before getting the rest out—_love._

_ I'll be damned if I let anyone else do any of that._

* * *

**A/N** THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Also…I kinda maybe forgot half my plot XP. I'll be winging it, but I'm in a writing mood, so I'll get to work ASAP. Luvvies!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N** SORRY. I can only write on weekends/late at night, and on the weekends, I normally get out of the house, and late at night, I'm normally passed out. Sooo….I write as much as I possible can, and I NEVER sit on chapters. I post as soon as they're out, and I try to get them out as soon as I can. Unfortunately, that depends on time, mood, and circumstance—and they very rarely all line up.

**ABOUT RVIEWS. PLEASE READ!** FANFICTION HAS DECIDED TO CHANGE REVIEWING. I CAN NO LONGER RESPOND VIA REVIEW—IT'S NOW A PM. SO IF YOUR PM IS SHUT OFF, I CAN'T RESPOND. I'm really sorry. I love responding to my reviewers—it actually brings me great joy—but now I can't all the time. :-(

To **FlareonRocks**.

_Chapter Five_

Sabrina pulled back from Gordon, pushing him back a little with a flirtatious laugh. "I'll meet up with you tonight, ok? But I need to shower."

"And I can't come?" he asked with a grin, pressing into her again.

Sabrina laughed again and kissed him on the lips. "Nope. Maybe later. But for now, I need a little alone time." She slipped out from between Gordon and the wall. "No worries—I'll see you in a few hours."

Sabrina flashed him her best _come and get me_ smile before disappearing, off towards her hotel room. Gordon watched her go, wanting to follow.

_Later_, he told himself. _Later she'll be mine. Just a little while longer…_

As Sabrina rubbed shampoo into her long hair, she grinned again. Everything was going perfectly. Puck was obviously jealous, she was having a blast, and Gordon was…well, amazing. For a while, she had simply been flirting to get to Puck, but a day later? She was really starting to like him.

Sabrina had managed to avoid Puck for the past 24 hours—she had disappeared with Gordon the day before, and then gotten a room for the night in a cheap motel. She had slept there, sending Gordon to his own room and crashing. She had slept until noon, and then spent three hours with Gordon. When she returned to the hotel room she shared with Puck, he hadn't been there, and she had eagerly taken advantage of the shower.

All in all, Sabrina was actually beginning to think about entering into a real relationship with Gordon. He was hot, funny, smart, sweet…everything Puck was _not_. Plus, he lived in New York City, close enough that she could see him regularly. He made her feel so…incredible. _And he's not a half bad kisser, either_, she thought with another grin.

Sabrina turned off the water and stepped out of the bathtub, drying off and wrapping her towel around her. She opened the door and stopped dead—Puck was sitting on the bed, a terrible look on his face.

Puck had spent the last 24 hours searching everywhere for Sabrina, without luck. Finally, he had returned to the hotel, intending to take a quick power nap and then start again. Instead, Puck saw a pile of dirty clothes on one side of the bed and heard the shower going—Sabrina was, finally, back.

Puck sat down on the bed, and terrible thoughts began to plague him. Where had she been? Had she been with that shmuck? What on earth had they done together? Had she spent the night with him? Was she still, you know, a virgin?

By the time the bathroom door opened, Puck was in such a state he didn't even notice how cute Sabrina looked wrapped in the towel, her hair tangled and dripping. Instead, Puck just saw all of his fears crashing into him: Sabrina had screwed some guy she didn't know, and Puck needed to help her.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he demanded in a quiet, dangerous voice.

Sabrina's spine straightened, her defenses sprang up. How _dare_ he speak to her like that? "I was out," she replied coolly.

"Where? With whom? Did you have sex with that…that…_man_?" Puck made _man_ sound like some sort of STD.

Sabrina blushed, but responded in clipped tones. "None of your business."

"Like hell it is!" Puck yelled, standing up and facing her. "You're _my_ responsibility, young lady!"

Sabrina laughed. "Your responsibility? Young lady? Puck, I'm not _your_ anything, and I can do whatever I want."

"No. No, you may not," Puck snarled. "You may _not_ throw your life away and sleep around. I won't allow it."

Sabrina shoved past him, going to her bags and pulling out a mini skirt and tube top. She also grabbed the Victoria's Secret bag and marched back to the bathroom. As she passed him, Puck grabbed her arm, hard.

"Let. Go." Now Sabrina's voice was low and dangerous.

"No," Puck replied stubbornly. "I won't let you do this."

Sabrina wrenched her arm out of his grip. "You don't get say in the matter," she snapped before running to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

_What a douche,_ she thought stubbornly, pulling out the lace thong and bra she'd gotten—the bra was a demi cup push up, and she put her lowest cut shirt on top of it. She pulled on a pair of tight jean short shorts, checking herself in the mirror. She looked good—thin, long legged, tan. Hot. _Good_. _This will show Puck._

Sabrina exited the bathroom half an hour later; as soon as Puck saw her, his eyes bugged out and he was speechless. She looked…well, a little slutty, very hot, and not at all like she should be leaving the vicinity. Her shorts showed off her long legs, her shirt showed off her big—Puck mentally coughed, tearing his eyes away from _that_ area.

The way she was dressed made Puck want to do a lot of things: stare at her, keep her there, kiss her…it also strengthened his resolve not to allow her to leave.

Sabrina swept past him, blushing furiously—she _felt_ like a slut, and the way he was staring…yeesh. But she was resolved to see this through. If Puck really cared, he would have asked her out—or would soon. And it would make her uncle think twice about leaving her where she didn't want to be ever again. No, this was the way to go. Sabrina had made a commitment, and she was going to stick to it, whatever the cost.

When Jake came up for air again, he decided to check his online banking—and stopped breathing for about a minute. He was $800 dollars poorer than he had been! He checked his spending receipt, and turned pale: almost $500 had been spent at Victoria's Secret, and the rest on a motel room. What, exactly, was his niece doing!

Jake was distracted when Briar stuck her head around the corner.

"Stop staring at the screen and come take a shower with me," she said seductively, beginning to unbutton the shirt of his she was wearing.

Jake hesitated for a moment—should he skip out on this opportunity to rescue his niece?—before jumping up, grinning.

_Nah…she'll be fine. She has Puck, right?_

**A/N** I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D. 2 chapters in as many days? Oh yeah, I'm awesome. Y'all better appreciate this. Love you!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N** Sigh. I really wish I wrote more, but the facts of life are as follow: I'm either too busy or too depressed to write. When I'm not around, I obviously can't write, but if I'm in my house for more than two or three nights in the week, I get really depressed and don't want to write. It sucks, but that's just how it is. If any of you have any suggestions on what to do when your life sucks, PM me and I might very well be able to write more—or at least, be happier. Furthermore, whenever I try to write lately, it just…doesn't come out right. So, even though I've had this chapter ready for ages, and I've had a lot of really great people begging me to send it out, I haven't, and I don't know why. But here it is. Epilogue next.

To **FlareonRocks**.

_Chapter Six_

Sabrina looked at the address yet again. Could this really be right? Gordon had texted her, telling her to meet him at some address; only problem? That address appeared to be an abandoned warehouse about fifteen blocks from the Strip. Alarms began to go off inside Sabrina—her instincts, both as a past runaway and as a Grimm, were screaming that something wasn't right.

Sabrina forced herself forward. Puck was wrong. There wasn't anything going on here she wasn't going to like. She knew what she was getting into, and Puck could go screw himself.

* * *

Puck sat in the room for about an hour, praying Sabrina would come to her senses and knowing deep down she wouldn't. He just couldn't quite bring himself to go after her. A part of him was screaming to follow her, but a much bigger part was telling him that it was her life, and she obviously didn't love him. If she did, why would she be doing…stuff with some other guy?

"No. I'm not letting her do this," Puck declared out loud. "I'll let her go if she doesn't love me, but this isn't how our relationship is going to end."

And with that, Puck ripped the door open and all but ran to the elevator. It was time to find himself a Grimm.

* * *

Sabrina followed a path of lit candles down a hallway, up a set of stairs, down a second, windowless hallway, and right up to a door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the doorknob. It turned easily, and she entered the room, looking around suspiciously.

Not seeing Gordon, she decided to look around; something was nagging at her mind. Something wasn't right, and she was determined to find out what it was.

As she turned away, a shadow detached itself from the wall and hit her over the head with a 2x4. Grinning, he pulled her over to a chair and began to tie her up.

"You're mine now," Gordon whispered in her ear. Sabrina stirred and then fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Puck searched all over the Strip, twice, showing people a picture of Sabrina he (secretly) kept in his wallet. No one had seen her, and he was finally forced to realize the inevitable: he needed to call Veronica and enlist her help.

Just as Puck pulled out his phone, Jake and Briar came running up.

"Where. Is. My. Niece?" Jake growled. Puck hung up his phone—he didn't want to get in trouble with Veronica any more than he wanted to get in trouble with Jake, but Jake scared him less.

"Well…"

* * *

Sabrina came to a while later, blinking groggily.

"What…?" She paused. She'd just noticed Gordon leaning against a wall, staring at her unabashedly. "Gordon? What's going on?"

Gordon pushed himself off of the wall and slinked towards her. "You're mine now, Sabrina. All mine. I know about that boy you've been sharing a room with. I know all about you. But now? Now you're _all_ mine."

"…What does it matter if I share a room with some guy who I'm not at all interested in, how/what exactly do you know about me, and who the fuck do you think you are to tie me up like this!"

Gordon came closer still. He reached out a hand and began to caress her hair. "None of that matters anymore. Tonight, I'm going to bond you to me, and then…" He grinned. "Well, let's just say you'll suddenly be a lot more inclined towards me."

Sabrina opened her mouth and began to scream.

* * *

The threesome looked everywhere for Sabrina, to no avail. They could not find her anywhere.

The group returned to the hotel room, and Jake began to pace, mumbling to himself. Briar sat on the bed with Puck.

"So, what happened?" she asked casually.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Puck. What happened between you two? Why did she run off with some other guy?"

Puck rubbed the back of his neck. On the one hand, telling Briar could be a huge mistake. But on the other hand, she was a woman—she'd understand Sabrina's thought process better than Puck could ever hope to.

Taking a deep breath, Puck began the story, starting with when Jake and Briar had left.

* * *

Gordon slapped Sabrina, hard. "Stop screaming! If you don't, I swear, I'll do something you really won't like."

Sabrina, in the space of about two seconds, thought of several courses of action she could take. Years had passed, and she was getting better at thinking before she acted. Path one was that she could head butt him, try to knock him out with her chair, and hope he was kidding about all this. Path two was to keep screaming, and pray someone heard. Path three was to pretend to listen to him, act like she still liked him, and try to get him to untie her.

Sabrina snapped her mouth shut, looking up at him with an innocent expression. "Sorry," she breathed.

Gordon tilted her chin up. "I'm sure you are. Are you going to scream again?"

Sabrina tried to shake her head, but he was holding her chin too tightly. "No," she whispered. She tilted her face more, making it seem like she, against her better judgment, wanted him to kiss her.

He smirked. "I think you should start calling me Master."

Sabrina's brow furrowed. "Master?"

Gordon's hand dropped to Sabrina's shoulder and he started to laugh. "Once we're bonded, you'll be unable to disobey me. You'll be my own personal slave. If you're good, I can let you keep your own mind—but only if you prove you'll be a willing little slave girl."

Sabrina swallowed. Inside, little bells were screaming. Notgoodnotgoodnotgood. But…if this was the only way she'd be able to get a chance at getting away…then this was what she would do.

Sabrina shifted in her chair so that Gordon's hand fell lower, onto her breast. Looking up at him through her lashes, she let a smirk of her own form on her face. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Briar listened quietly through the entire story. She listened from how Puck and Sabrina had fought, about how he had been longing to tell her how he felt, how she had started hoing around with some guy. Puck told Briar how Sabrina had gotten very inappropriate things from Victoria's Secret and left them on the bed. Puck told Briar about their fight, and Sabrina's subsequent running away.

Finally, Puck finished his story, and he looked like he was about to cry. "And now, I have no clue where she is, and I'm worried sick about her."

Briar smiled, then.

"Um. Jake? I think your wife is crazy. I just told her that I'm pretty sure Sabrina is in danger and she's smiling," Puck announced, inching away from Briar .

She laughed. "Don't be stupid, Puck. I'm smiling because I know how to find Sabrina." Jake walked over to the bed, his eyes brooding. "Jake, remember my story? The _real_ one? Charming only found me because of a spell—all that True Love's First Kiss stuff is bogus. No, he used a spell called True Love's First Kiss. Puck, you wouldn't happen to have anything of Sabrina's, would you?"

* * *

"So, Go—Master, what exactly is this bond thing?" Sabrina simpered as Gordon molested her.

"Mmm? Oh. It's a spell Charming used once on that dumb mermaid. I take some of my blood and mix it with yours, say a few words, light a few candles, and then I screw you. If it's consensual, you keep your mind. If it isn't…" He grinned a horrible, evil grin. "Well, _I_ still get my fun."

Sabrina fought down a shudder. "O-oh. Um. And when were you planning on doing this? Master."

"Tonight. We could go for a test run, though…"

"WHY—um. I mean. Why tonight, master? You've had plenty of opportunities…"

Gordon started to undress, pulling his shirt over his head as he explained, "It only works on the night of a new moon. Otherwise, it fades."

Sabrina averted her eyes as he finished undressing, biting her tongue to keep from screaming again when he started ripping at her shirt.

"It won't come off," he muttered angrily. Suddenly realizing Sabrina wasn't looking at him, he snarled, "Why won't you look at me, slut?"

Sabrina swallowed hard and forced herself to look at him lustily. "I was just thinking about our little practice run. Maybe I can put on a show for you first?"

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of show?"

Sabrina leaned forward as much as she could. "I was thinking if you untied me, I could strip for you before we have some fun."

Gordon smirked. "That's a good girl."

* * *

Puck shifted uncomfortably as Briar chanted over him, swinging Sabrina's bra over his head. This was _so_ awkward. But, if it got him Sabrina…he'd swallow the awkward and let a bra be waved over his head.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and Briar dropped the bra over Puck's eyes. Instantly, he was transported down into the lobby, away from the strip, and towards a door inside a warehouse. He finally knew where Sabrina was.

"I've got it!" he yelled, jumping up.

"Finally," Jake muttered as they all ran out of the room.

* * *

As Puck, Jake, and Briar raced towards Sabrina, Sabrina stood up from the chair, kicked Gordon between is exposed legs, and hit him over the head with the same 2x4 he'd used on her, tying him to the same chair.

As Puck, Jake, and Briar arrived at the warehouse, Sabrina exited, still dressed in her low cut, tight clothes, cut up and bruised, and looking incredibly pleased with herself.

That all ended when her uncle roared in an incredibly un-Jake like manor, "SABRINA GRIMM! I AM SO FREAKING PISSED AT YOU RIGHT NOW."

**A/N** I added about a page and a half to this, so…you all get a really long chapter due to my fail. Love ya! Also, sorry if the darker themes bugged anyone.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N** I AM SO SORRY, GUYS! You have no idea how much I hate myself right now. I haven't been replying to reviews, I haven't updated in months…I suck. A lot. But it's 2012, so I've decided to do the right thing and FINISH THIS STORY. I really am so incredibly sorry. You all deserve better than this. I love reading your reviews—I will honestly start squealing from happiness while reading them. Lately, though, I've just…I don't know, lost track of time or something. Time has been passing really weirdly for me, and I just haven't found the time.

I'm sorry to say that this might be the last time I write for a while. Between school and exhaustion and the quest for a job and every other stupid things, I just…don't have time. Which sucks, because I used to love writing so much. I just haven't been able to connect to it in quite the same way lately. Maybe I'm burned out. Maybe I'm stuck in a rut or have writers' block. Or maybe I'm just not meant to be a writer. Who knows? All I know is that unless inspiration strikes, you all won't be hearing from me again.

That being said, feel free to message me ideas you'd love to see me do. I can't promise I'll ever actually do them, but what do you know? Maybe one of them will strike me where my writing soul used to be.

_**!ALSO!**_ I WILL STILL BE DOING ONESHOTS. SO SEND ME ONESHOT IDEAS.

This entire story concept is for **FlareonRocks**, who asked for a Jake/Briar Puck/Sabrina fanfic about Vegas. I hope you liked it, and I'm so sorry it's taken this long.

_Epilogue_

Sabrina stepped out of the shower, pulling on a robe as soon as she had dried herself reasonably well. The past two days had been worse than any time spent with Gordon, and finally, she was getting ready to go home.

After Jake had finished yelling at her, they had gone back to the hotel, gotten room service, and then Sabrina was forced to tell all. Her uncle and Puck refused to go home until she had. So, in the spirit of going home sooner than later, Sabrina had (with quite a lot of blushing) told her tale.

Sabrina told Jake, Briar, and Puck about meeting Gordon, and how nice he had seemed. How welcome his attention was. She told them about how before him, she'd felt lonely because Puck had gotten weird (that made Puck blush, too). Sabrina explained how much she had needed someone to make her feel attractive—even if it meant sacrificing parts of herself.

Sabrina then delved into what, exactly, had happened in that warehouse—something that was surprisingly difficult to talk about. Unused to being a victim, Sabrina found herself afraid to talk about it. Finally, however, she managed to, and then she was fed and sent to bed, where she slept for that night, the next day, and the night after that, sleeping off the trauma like only a Grimm could.

Awake, clean, and fairly well-fed, Sabrina was looking forward to forgetting any of this had happened.

Just then, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in!" Sabrina called, tying the sash on the robe tighter.

To her surprise, it was Puck, of all people, who poked his head in. To her even greater surprise, Sabrina found that her stomach had, against all reason, filled with butterflies. Something was about to happen, a part of her screamed. Something big.

Puck stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. In such close proximity, Sabrina's skin began to tingle, like all of her extremities had fallen asleep and were just beginning to wake up. It wasn't unpleasant—just weird. The combination of butterflies and tingles made her feel as if she had over-dosed on caffeine.

Puck rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his ears bright pink. "Look, Sabrina…I don't know what to say. Hearing your story…I hadn't realized that my ignoring you had hit you that strongly. I'm so sorry."

For a moment, she said nothing. Then: "Why? Why did you ignore me?" Sabrina demanded.

Puck coughed, fidgeting a bit. "Well…I guess I got scared. We met so young, Sabrina! And it seemed like no matter what we did, we fought and were drawn closer together and everyone thought we belonged together. I started to ask why, and I got angry. And then it seemed like you didn't even like me as a person, so I got angrier and…I just decided not to care anymore.

"Which made no sense, since you were the closest thing to a best friend I had, back then. But the more time went on, the harder it was to not be angry. I told myself I needed space, that you were the problem. It wasn't true, though. I was more miserable without you than I ever was with you." Puck's eyes were filled with a deep sorrow. "I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore."

Sabrina walked the couple of steps that separated them, her skin tingling more and more. She grabbed Puck's face and forced him to look her in the eye. She had felt exactly the same way, and hearing him put it like that... "Puck. Stop not caring."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

A day later, Jake, Briar , Puck, and Sabrina got out of a cab, all a little worse for wear. The plane ride home had been, for Puck and Sabrina, a getting back in touch session. They had talked through the past few years, getting back to be on the same page. That, more than anything, had drained them.

As they approached the door, Jake stopped.

Looking each member of the group in the eye, he said, "Remember: What happens in Vegas, _stays_ in Vegas."

Sabrina and Puck glanced at each other and grinned. "Not everything," they said in tandem.

**A/N** THE ENNNNNDDDD! I hope you liked it! Funny story: writing this made me realize how much I love this stuff. SEND ME IDEAS. I'LL DO THEM. Especially if they're oneshots.

I just wish Michael Buckley would publish the last book...anyone know when that's happening?

Peace out, home fries.


End file.
